


The Offering

by BlackBunny



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, M/M, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Tony Stark, implied rape, threaths of rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBunny/pseuds/BlackBunny
Summary: It's not a choice, but he's got to make it anyway.





	The Offering

**Author's Note:**

> There are spoilers in this.  
> It's also open ended and no happy-end is in sight.  
> You've been warned. I apologise for any and all spelling erros in advance.

**The Offering**

 

There's this idea that, to calm a violent man down a woman has to offer her body to him. That it's her only means to calm him down and also her duty to prevent something worse.

Which is absolute horse-shit in Tony's opinion and everyone who thinks that way should be thrown down the garbage chute and stay there forever.

In regions of war and destruction a "choice" is rarely afforded to women but still, often to protect her loved ones her body is their shield.

Tony knows this, knows the realities of this world and, yet, he never had to personally deal with this, because he's privileged. No, matter how often he's been betrayed and victimised by people that were supposed to love and protect him, no matter how often he's been put-down by people who think themselves above him, he's never had to deal with that.

Oh, sure there were non-consensual situations he'd found himself in (with him not consenting, that is), but to make the choice to offer himself and everything that he is, to save those he loves...

It's not like he hadn't done it before. He had been ready to die many times for the people he loved, but this was different. This time he would have to live (most likely in daily agony) and there would be no way out.

It couldn't be worse than what happened with the ten rings, could it?

As he looks into the dark eyes of Thanos, cold yet expectant, a shiver runs downs his spine.

 

_It had been the weirdest moment. Thanos had stabbed him in his left side and he'd thought for sure it was the end._

_Even as Strange handed over the time-stone to save him, he was still sure it was over. The smile of the Mad Titan as he froze the world around the two of them had been gleeful and scared the pants off Tony even this close to death._

_He'd closed his eyes. Practically felt the dark-warm grip of death. Like delicate, skeletal fingers running through his hair and a soothing whisper in his ear._

_He'd been brought back to reality by the surprised hiss of the Mad Titan and when Tony looked at his enemy something was off. (He could have sworn there'd been some kind of transparent shape next to him for a moment, but it had been gone so fast, he must have imagined it.)_

_The gaze of the purple alien had been searing and greedy in a way Tony had last seen in his college days._

_The reminder had felt like a punch in the gut, but it had also made sure that it was easier to believe what had come out of Thanos mouth next._

_"I'm impressed, Stark." His voice was rough and intimate and Tony wished he didn't know what this demeanour meant._

_"If you leave your armour and come with me and stay with me, I'll reduce the number of people to erase by half."_

 

Tony's mind is racing and calculating all the possibilities, all the short-cuts, the tricks and traps that are implied in this deal.

He's been a genius for all his life, yet, this calculation is scaring the fuck out of him. Because that look is clear and wanting and he does not want to go there. He won't be able to survive, yet, if he says "no" half the universe won't either.

Still, if he has to give everything for those he loves and everyone else, he'll fucking negotiate a deal that's worth it.

"You know, offering me half a shit-sandwich is not actually better than a whole one." Tony's voice is snappy and terse, but this will be his last act of free will for who-knows-how-long so he'll make it count.

"If- on the other hand- you used that cosmic-fly-swatter to, instead of killing people, just increase their resources or make a wish on it that no one has to suffer anymore, you'd completely meet your goal and no one needs to be sacrificed."

Thanos cringes at the word "sacrificed" and stares at the gauntlet.

The Mad Titan continues to stare, but his eyes start to take on a different hue. It seems he's actually thinking about it and Tony, for once in his life prays to a higher deity that there'll be a shred of logic left in the monster before him.

Finally, Thanos seems to come to a conclusion that'll suit him as his gaze returns fully onto Tony.

"Increasing their resources, will only lead to more war and violence, because that greed is what makes them such a problem...but I do see your side. So I will offer you this: I will seal 30 percent of them away in a dream world. Somewhere they can live a happy and fulfilled life until they die of old age. They will know no suffering or violence and everyone else will get to live a real life. As a gift for you, all the people you know will be allowed to stay in reality. This is my last offer."

"I don't understand why you'd want my agreement in the first place? You could just make me do whatever the fuck you want?!"

Thanos' smile is full of cruel amusement. "I could, but I want you to remember that you made this choice."

Tony bites his lips to stop from cursing the bastard out. It's not a choice, really and no amount of pretense will convince him otherwise.

Thanos stares at him now, waiting for his answer. An answer that Tony doesn't want to give, because he knows what will await him. He's terrified and exhausted, but there's only one thing he can say.

"We have a deal." Tony replies.

Because in the end his body is their shield.

 


End file.
